


Emperatriz

by SkyWithoutSun



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Love Triangles, non-force sensitive Rey
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWithoutSun/pseuds/SkyWithoutSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finalmente, a pesar de revelarle todas las verdades, estaban juntos como marido y mujer. Pero el piloto interrumpió con esa promesa: liberarla de su jaula de oro. ¿Rey sería capaz de abandonar a su marido por un piloto casi desconocido?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Semi-AU. Rey no es sensible a la fuerza, no rescató a Finn. La Primera Orden gobierna en la galaxia y ella y Kylo Ren son "emperadores" y "marido y mujer"

\- Admira todo lo que te voy a dar. Esta galaxia es solo el principio, mi querida Rey of Sunshine

\- No hace falta, Ben... quiero decir Kylo Ren

\- En privado me puedes llamar Ben, mi hermosa Rey. Déjame llenarte de todo lo que te mereces. Tu eres la emperatriz, mi emperatriz, y mi amor. Mi abuelo, Darth Vader, estaría orgulloso de todo lo que he conseguido para ti como él quiso para Padmé.

Paseando por uno de los tantos sencillos jardines de palacio, Rey no dejaba de lamentarse. Esa hora cada semana era el único en que podía pensar para ella, estar sola y tomar algo que no fuera caro té. No habían sirvientas ni modales ni falsos sentimientos. Solo ella, las plantas, el templete y la comida que ya le habían dejado. Le hubiera gustado no usar uno de esos extravagantes vestidos, pues no terminaba de acostumbrarse desde el corset a todos los adornos, los zapatos y el maquillaje. Se sentó (lo mejor que pudo, aun necesitaba practica para aquello) en una de las sillas e intentó beber un poco. Cualquiera podía pensar que era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero ya habían pasado meses desde la primera vez y no lograba terminar de aprender como hacer las cosas bien.

Aun no se creía ni lo mínimo de lo que estaba pasando. Miró con pura nostalgia cada uno de los buenos recuerdos que le quedaban. Aquellos en los que realmente era libre, despreocupada y con carencias económicas pero no tenía el peso de un imperio en los hombros. Con una sonrisa triste, se acordó del día en que conoció a "Ben Solo". Ella se había escondido de las tropas de la Primera Orden cuando comenzaron a atacar los poblados de Jakku y La Resistencia no llegaba para ayudarlos. Ella odiaba los dos bandos, más a La Resistencia por no ir a ayudarlos. Solo después de cerciorarse que los stormtroopers había acabado, decidió salir a recolectar la chatarra a las afueras y se encontró con un moribundo. No supo porque, quizás por sentimiento humano, decidió ayudarlo con lo poco que tenía. Al segundo día, recordó que le pudo hablar y se presentó como Ben Solo e hicieron muy buenas migas. Era el primer amigo y la primera persona que se preocupaba realmente de ella al ver que no tenía gran cosa para darle. Rey se sintió un poco especial por es atención.

\- Mira, Ben, hoy he conseguido un poco de agua y cuatro unidades más- le dijo con una gran sonrisa

\- Me sienta mal que por esta herida no pueda ayudarte todavía- seguía martirizándose él.

\- Cuando estés completamente curado, ya veremos lo que pasa- con una sonrisa, hizo las raciones y le dio la suya

Parecían casi una pareja de recién casados, pues ella intentaba ayudarlo con las heridas y a comer cuando decía no tener muchas fuerzas. Nunca supo, en ese tiempo, cuando se había enamorado de él. Quizás cuando le confesó que no se acordaba de grandes cosas pero que iba a ayudarla en lo que pudiera porque la quería. Realmente se preocupaba de ella. Él fue su primer beso y su primera vez. Hasta se sonrojó de solo recordar como fueron aquellas veces en que dejaron ser íntimos y buenos amigos a una pareja. Aun con carencias, todo le parecía perfecto. Hasta le había contado su más íntimo secreto solo para afianzar más ese lazo que habían creado.

Pero todo se perdió cuando le contó ese detalle. Le dijo esa verdad, que recuperó todo el día anterior y que ya no podía dar más el esquinazo a su destino. Y lo vio partir con una promesa: volvería a ella con una gran noticia. Tardó meses en volver, meses en los que volvió a contar cada día y pensar si era correcto haberse enamorado de un sensible a la fuerza. Se convenció de que si. Que ellos dos compartían un lazo rojo inquebrantable. Y volvió. Vestido de negro, como un caballero oscuro, sin ninguna cicatriz y unos soldados vestidos de rojo. Le dieron igual los soldados, el calor y la ropa: se lanzó a sus brazos para recibirlo con un beso, aliviada de verlo vivo.

\- Por fin juntos, Rey of Sunshine

Solo cuando entró en esa nave y notó el frío de la galaxia, supo que los cambios que iban a pasar no le iban a gustar. Empezó por desmentir cada cosa con una sonrisa que realmente le dio miedo. No solo era un sensible a la fuerza, era Kylo Ren y que, con la Primera Orden, acababan de reconquistar la galaxia. Sin ella y esa fuerza por volver a sus brazos, no hubiera reconquistado la galaxia. Aquella promesa antes de marcharse le dio las fuerzas para matar a gente. Todos los sistemas estaban a sus pies, atemorizados. En aquel palacio donde la llevo y enseño por el balcón todo lo que les pertenecía, le dijo aquellas palabras. Y sintió miedo. Él simplemente le dijo "no tengas miedo, yo lo siento". Ya no lo veía de aquel hombre del que se había enamorado. Ella quería convencerse, inútilmente, que se había enamorado de aquel chico bueno y no del letal y asesino emperador. Ya ni se acordaba de la última vez que estuvieron realmente juntos como antes, no habían ganado nada con ese cambio más que ausencias.

Lo echaba de menos.

Unas gruesas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y se los limpió rápidamente, con miedo a que apareciera alguien y la tratara de débil. Algo que había aprendido por la Capitana Phasma fue nunca mostrar la verdadera pasta de uno, pues habían malas raíces que solo estaban con el nuevo imperio por el buen puesto que tenían. Era lo que más odiaba. Todo era negro, frío y carente de compasión. No se sentía ya "una luz", de ella solo podía quedar una larga sombra de tristeza. No quedaba nada de aquela chatarrera luchadora. Quería a Ben a su lado, un amor sencillo pero real, en el que solo existían los dos y él era la mejor persona que jamás había conocido, sin manos manchadas de sangre y un lugar donde guardaba cenizas de sus enemigos.

Escuchó un ruido y miró a todas partes, alerta. No veía nada. Quería mantenerse tranquila, pero no podía. Ya habían intentado acabar con ella en una ocasión por ser la mujer de Kylo Ren. Ese miedo a morir sin poder luchar podía con ella. Pero vio en el suelo una bola de papel. Con desconfianza, agarró aquella bola e intentó deshacerla. Solo era una nota con el mensaje más extraño y dulce que nunca había escuchado.

"No puedo matarte. Eres un ángel con grandes alas de cadenas. Te prometo que destruiré esta jaula de oro solo para verte sonreír en libertad."

No sabía de donde había llegado el mensaje, pero había tocado una fibra realmente sensible. No era un ángel, no se sentía como una mujer con cadenas por estar al lado de Kylo Ren y la única libertad que quería era estar en un lugar lejos del imperio y su lucha por destruir La Resistencia. Volver a ser una chica que buscaba chatarra en vez de tener lujos para atarla más a ese lugar. Ella nunca creyó que acabaría realmente así.

Guardó la nota con mucho cuidado en el vestido y se marchó a las puertas del jardín con un rostro sin ninguna emoción, escondiendo esa sonrisa de esperanza. Quizás la respuesta estaba en destruirlo todo para volver a estar en la paz y quizás volver a ver ese Ben del que ella se había enamorado.

En la privacidad de su habitación, pudo vestirse con aquel camisón de con encaje cómodo. No podía negar que echaba de menos la ropa Jakku, no era tan compleja todos los días. Escondió la nota y pacientemente espero que Kylo Ren llegara. Pero tardaba demasiado. Más cuando estaba con Hux planeando como matar a aquellos que se negaban a ser colaboradores del nuevo Imperio. No era una exageración, solo la realidad que tapaban con "ofensivas contra el enemigo". Era una forma de mentir que no le gustaba nada. La simple idea de Ben matando no le gustaba nada. Miro por la ventana la noche estrellada y solo esperó a que él llegara.

\- Te noto distraída- susurró a su oído, haciendo que se asustara. Él se rio por su reacción

\- Sabes que no me gusta que me asustes, Ben

\- Ya echaba de menos que me llamaras así- aquello fue acompañado de una sonrisa sincera, una de aquellas que Rey extrañaba verdaderamente- ¿Qué tal en el jardín?

\- Sabes que bien- dijo ella con una sonrisa y dando media vuelta para besar a su esposo- te echaba de menos, cariño. ¡Ya se! Podríamos pasar un poco de tiempo fuera, los dos...

\- Me gustaría que te fueras a Naboo por unos días- le pidió Ben con rostro un poco serio, cortando en seco la propuesta de su mujer- vamos a estar de misiones y no quiero que te quedes aquí

\- Vais a matar a gente de la resistencia otra vez y temes que vuelvan a colarse para matarme- corrigió sus palabras de una forma bruta y tosca, cambiando su alegría por tristeza. Así solo perdía a la persona que ella más amaba. Rompía su corazón.

\- No... no lo digas así- Kylo Ren no sabía como arreglar la situación. Lo sentía. Sabía que a cada muerte la alejaba más de su lado, pero era algo que debía hacer- La Resistencia casi te mato y no quiero perderte. Eres lo más valioso para mi, eres el amor de mi vida y si te sucede algo, no se de lo que sería capaz. Me daría igual la vida si no estas a mi lado...

\- Tranquilo, Ben- Entrelazó sus dedos y se apartó de la ventana para arrastrarlo a la cama- Pensemos en el ahora: los dos solos, nuestra habitación, nuestra cama...

La invitación estaba hecha. Kylo simplemente la aceptó y la hizo suya como en otras ocasiones, expresando ese amor que tanto se procesaban. Y terminaba dormido en su pecho, momento que Rey aprovechaba para acariciar su pelo y grabar en su mente ese rostro inocente que tenía.

A la mañana siguiente, se despidió de ella con un beso y prometiendo que se verían en Naboo. Aquello lo hizo totalmente triste. Un par de sirvientas se dedicaron a preparar todo su equipaje. Ella quiso llevar solo lo primordial, pero metieron mil y un vestidos y zapatos en dos maletas. Por un momento quiso regresar al templete y ver si estaba el mensajero de aquella extraña misiva llamándola ángel, pero las prisas la obligaron a no ir al jardín. Solo se marchó hacía aquel lugar con aquella carta que guardó en el único lugar que ningún sirviente podría ver. Nada más llegar, se puso uno de los vestidos más ligeros y salió a los campos sola. Sabía que no podía pasarle nada, y que Kylo Ren, si llegaba como lo había prometido, solo podría enfadarse. La naturaleza del campo al lado de lago saco esa Rey que se emociono al ver tanto verde en la galaxia. Se sentía como una niña. Aprovecho para hacer trizas la carta y dejar que el viento los llevara al olvido.

\- ¿No te gustó lo que escribí, Rey de Ren?

Aquella pregunta hizo que se sorprendiera. Nunca había escuchado esa voz y cuando se giro, lo que sintió fue miedo. Era un hombre y un droide. La primera reacción que tuvo fue ver si tenía un arma. Al ver aquella pistola, lo primero que hizo fue correr lejos de él, pero ese la siguió y al cogerla, bajaron rodando por los prados. El droide los intentó seguir. Ella quedó debajo de él, que lucía una sonrisa bastante tonta. Uso su fuerza para darle un golpe en la entrepierna y moverlo para levantarse, pero nada más darle el golpe y moverlo, ya estaba el droide dispuesto a darle un calambrazo. El adolorido hombre le dijo que parara.

\- No te dejare matarme tan fácilmente

\- Te perdoné la vida y lo volvería hacer por verte sonreír. Eres un ángel encadenado a la persona equivocada

\- Kylo Ren es...

\- Una persona que no te merece- completó su frase, enfadando a Rey- Es un asesino cruel y despiadado. He visto impotente como ha matado a la persona que amaba y estaba dispuesto a matarte cuando vi que llorabas. No pude matarte. Me enamoraste con esas lágrimas y esos ojos con luz propia. Te llevaré conmigo a la resistencia. Podrás ser libre del yugo de Ren aunque no tuviera todos esos lujos

\- Estas loco... Aléjate de mi- Rey entraba en pánico, tanto que se chocó con el droide. Intentó tranquilizarse. Aquello era demasiado surrealista- Yo me enamoré del hombre detrás de la máscara. Aunque me mintiera

\- Si te mintió, solo te enamoraste de una sombra, mi princesa. Ven conmigo a la resistencia, revélate contra el tirano.

\- ¡No voy a abandonar a mi marido por un hombre que acabo de conocer!

\- Me llamó Poe Dameron y soy uno de los mejores pilotos de la galaxia. Él es BB-8, mi droide y mejor amigo. Y estoy enamorado de la emperatriz del mal Rey de Ren, mi enemiga- aquella "carta de presentación solo sorprendió a Rey. Se acercó a ella y le robó un breve beso- Me cortaría la mano, rasgaría mis ojos y bebería sal solo por una muestra de cariño tuyo. Accede a mi propuesta y ven a la resistencia conmigo

\- Dameron, no puedo aceptar. Te acabo de conocer...y Kylo Ren no se merece que lo abandone. Amo a la persona detrás de la máscara y más que amarme, parece que me quieras usar como arma o moneda de cambio

\- Haré que cambies de opinión- dijo serio, levantándose y ayudando a ella en el proceso- Te enamoraré sin mentirte. No te voy a usar para castigar a Kylo Ren por matar a mis compañeros y amor. Rey, es la verdad

Asombrada, el piloto se marchó con el droide, quien pito de despedida. Se tumbó en la hierba, sin creerse que demonios acababa de pasar. Aquello debía ser una broma. ¿un piloto de la resistencia declarando su amor "a primera vista" a la emperatriz de un imperio oscuro? Debía ser una gran broma. No podía creerlo. Pero su oferta era totalmente tentadora. Ser libre, volar a su aire. ¿abandonaría a Ben? Lo amaba, no podría. Iría con el hasta el final. Pero no con Kylo Ren.

Para ella, Kylo Ren era quien estaba matando a Ben.

No pudo dejar de pensar en el tema por aquel maldito beso. Paseando sola por todo lo largo de la casa, esperando que su marido volviera. Aquella noche la paso sola, deseando que llegara a su puerta sano y salvo. Deseaba tan fuerte que dejara esa vida tan arriesgada. Ansiaba un momento juntos solos, perdidos en la hierba de aquel campo. Estar con Ben, no con Kylo y todos aquellos hombres de negro y blanco. Quizás aquel piloto, le daba la oportunidad de estar alejados de todo. No. Era más fuerte el pensamiento de que la quería usar para vengarse de todo lo que había hecho su esposo.

Al día siguiente, volvió a salir sola, pero menos rato y más cerca para no coincidir con aquel loco piloto. Al ver que no caía ninguna nota y que ya había estado lo suficiente al sol, volvió a la biblioteca, donde se topó una carta doblada en la mesa. Decidió leerla, sorprendiéndose de la osadía de Poe Dameron. Le preguntaba porque no había ido al mismo lugar que la vez anterior, que si la amaba realmente y un trozo que dudaba realmente si era de su pasado o no, alegando que eran para conocerse sin mentiras. Por una parte se enterneció realmente. Era como hablar con el alma de un piloto/poeta enamorado. Sus palabras de amor se leían tan reales que pareciera ser él quien los estuviera susurrando en su oído en la misma sala. Pero, por otra parte, al ser escrito, se le ocurrió que no leía más que la pantomima para usarla contra Kylo Ren al verla vulnerable a los encantos de cualquiera que asegurase que no mentía a diferencia de él. Bajó a la cocina donde mando que la dejaran sola por un momento y la tiró al fuego. Al ver que de esa carta solo quedaban las cenizas, mando entrar a las cocineras y que terminaran sus platos.

Pasaba otro solitario día sin Ben.

Y otro.

Y otro.

La única compañía que tuvo era de aquellas cartas del piloto, deseando que al día siguiente se volvieran a encontrar urgentemente, asegurando que la necesitaba ver tanto como el aire que respiraba, que todos esos trozos de recuerdos eran reales y que, si abandonaba esa vida de emperatriz, sería totalmente libre. Y quería saber de ella. Aseguraba que quería conocer a la mujer detrás del titulo y la belleza de un ángel. Al quinto día, decidió hacerle caso. Temerosa, salió tan lejos como pudo, cerca del rio. Allí estaba él, escribiendo junto al droide la carta que ella tendría que recibir Dejó de escribirla y la tiró al río. Se levanto para saludarla, con una sonrisa idiota. No iba armado esa vez.

\- Por fin nos volvemos a encontrar- fue lo primero que dijo, bastante nervioso. No parecía el mismo hombre de las cartas.

\- ¿Por qué me sigues llamando "Ángel con grandes alas de cadenas"?- fue lo primero que le preguntó, sin rodeos

\- Es como te veo- la naturalidad con la que lo dijo sorprendió a la chica. Se sentaron juntos en el borde de la orilla. Bb-8 se acercó a ella y solo pudo abrazar al droide- Te amo, Rey

\- No me mientas más. No te puedes enamorar de alguien que has visto por una vez y prometerle cielo y tierra. Además, estoy casada y lo más importante: enamorada.

\- No mientas. No puedes estar enamorada de un monstruo que no te valora y te miente

\- Hay un hombre detrás de esa máscara que ha sabido llegar a mi corazón. Si, con mentiras, pero no dejaba de ser ese hombre: el primero que llegó aquí- señaló donde debía estar el corazón- Y no se de que sería capaz el monstruo si desaparezco

\- No vale la pena que te sacrifiques por un hombre que te llena de lujos pero vacía tu corazón

Rey se marchó al ver la intención del hombre de volver a besarla. Ella no era infiel. Y tenía una verdad que dolía. Esa misma tarde, Kylo Ren había llegado. Sintió un gozo que fue arrebatado por sus propias palabras, asegurando que solo estarían dos días en aquel pacifico planeta por el horrible trabajo que cargaba en sus hombros Snoke. Intentó que aquellos días pudieran aprovecharlos como pareja que eran. Fueron como preciosos días en Jakku pero llenos de unas comodidades que la Rey de antes no hubiera pensado. Le llegaban misivas de Poe, pero se deshacía de ellas tan rápido como podía. Quería aprovechar de ese amor que le estaba ofreciendo Ben.

Al volver a su hogar, las cosas realmente no cambiaron. Solo se veían muy pocas horas y notaba a Ben muy distante. Sabía que era su culpa, pues cada vez que se entraba, notaba que se disminuía ese amor que sentía por él. Casi estaba diario en su jardín, recibiendo notas de Poe y las quemaba después de leer para que ninguna sirvienta se lo dijera a su marido. Se sentía como si tuviera un amante que la llenaba de palabras de amor que Ben cada vez le decía menos. Intentar mantener esa esperanza ya la agotaba mentalmente. No podía con tanto frío.

Esas cadenas dolían.

Esa no era la vida que se había imaginado con el Ben que conoció en el desierto.

Sucumbió a la división de su amor. Una parte de ella ansiaba seguir con Kylo Ren como su emperatriz, demostrar que amaba al hombre detrás de la máscara y formar una familia como planearon en una noche de Jakku. Su otra parte gritaba leer más palabras de Poe, ese hombre que no la había mentido desde el día que lo conoció y la había llenado de palabras de amor que cada vez Ben decía menos. Era una división que la atormentaba, pues había nublado ese juicio de saber si era amor de verdad o un encaprichamiento que le pasaría factura al verdadero amor. Eran palabras demasiado grandes para ir meditando en esos tiempos en los que la única compañía eran las frías paredes y las lejanas estrellas de la galaxia.

Dameron le enseñó esa parte loca suya y a veces salía de su escondite para darle la carta y un beso antes de volver a desaparecer. No quería que él se arriesgara, pero no le quedaba otra que ver como simplemente lo hacía, sin importar los guardias de fuera o que estuviera en la misma casa de su peor enemigo.

\- Rey, cada día te noto más distante- le dijo una noche Kylo Ren, sentado en su regazo mientras ella solo acariciaba su pelo y miraba por la ventana- ¿ya te has cansado de mi?

\- No es eso, Kylo

\- No me has llamado Ben, no estas cantando una de tus canciones... ¿ya no me amas? ¿el asesino que soy ha podido contigo?- en sus palabras se notaba esa angustia que aterraba y enternecía a Rey

\- Tranquilo, mi amor, solo estaba pensando en que hace tiempo que no me decías cosas bonitas y estábamos los dos así. Nunca imagine todo esto...

\- Se que en Jakku te mentí sobre mi persona, tenía miedo y esa fue mi respuesta. Pero lo que te dije, que te amo y que quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo en paz son verdad. Por eso tarde tanto, reconquistar la galaxia no ha sido fácil pero así no tendremos que escondernos de nada ni nadie. Amarnos libremente. Una vida juntos, una familia...

\- Yo nunca te hubiera pedido que mataras a nadie en mi nombre ni tuviéramos sistemas a nuestros pies. Ben, yo solo te pedía que no me abandonaras como mis padres. Y cada día te noto lejos

\- Tranquila. En cuanto el arma final este preparado, podremos irnos a donde queramos. Será en nada, dame solo unas semanas.

Aquello no fue un alivio para Rey. Más bien una pesadilla llena de sangre y sufrimiento. No podía imaginarse un final feliz con él si se dedicaba a matar y crear armas para hacerlos en masa y tener a la gente atemorizada. Tuvo grandes deseos de salir corriendo con Poe lejos, a Yavin o a las tierras desconocidas. Pero en un lugar donde él le demostrara que la amaba de una forma sana. Ese pensamiento duro muy poco en la cabeza, pues quería aprovechar el momento con su marido, pero la idea seguía viva.

No mentía: fue cuestión de semanas de verlo cada vez menos por estar terminado esa arma. Sentía que se iba a romper en dos, pues Poe seguía con sus cartas y besos, dividiéndola mucho más de lo que aparentaba a simple vista. Quería una tercera salida, un comodín o algo que la dejara respirar. Kylo Ren se la ofreció: se marcharan de vuelta a Naboo en lo que su general lo probaba. Aquello no era para nada un respiro, era escuchar agonía.

Incluso ahí, Poe Dameron los siguió y mando cartas.

Tenía que obligarlo a parar.

Sin medir las consecuencias, salió en plena noche creyendo que Ben estaba durmiendo a su encuentro. Poe la recibió con un beso que ella no correspondió ni aparto. Simplemente lo recibió como los otros.

\- Dime que por fin me aceptas, ángel con grandes alas de cadenas

\- Poe, tienes que parar con esto- lo dijo muy tajante- También te quiero, pero tengo obligaciones con él

\- Porque a diferencia de ti, piloto estúpido, soy su marido

Aquellas respuesta era de su marido. Ella se asustó y el pánico inundó su cuerpo. Poe se puso delante de ella. Iba armado y las dudas saltaron fuertemente sobre su cabeza. ¿había sido una treta? Al ver que Ben llevaba el sable laser, sabía que quien estaba delante era Kylo Ren y que debía pararlo antes de que su corazón dejara de tener dueño.

\- Amo a tu mujer- se lo reconoció en la cara sin ninguna vergüenza y sacando su arma- Tu no te la mereces

\- Que esas sean tus últimas palabras, piloto

Con mayor rapidez que el piloto, Kylo Ren le cortó el cuello. Rey solo pudo gritar del horror y gruesas lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, para mayor odio del caballero. Con ayuda de la fuerza, la acercó a él, aun sin medir el dolor que debía sentir tanto en el cuello como en el corazón.

\- ¡¿Como pudiste serme infiel?! ¡Te lo di todo! ¡Tu eras mi todo! - ella intentaba respirar, no podía hablar. Nunca había visto así a su marido- ¡Podíamos haber tenido una familia juntos, traicionera! ¡Tu eras la única que no debía herirme!

Se dio cuenta de que la iba a matar y la soltó. Ella intentó recuperar el aliento como pudo, mientras Kylo Ren intentaba controlarse para lo que venía. Ella decidió sacar esa Rey que había enterrado todo ese tiempo, la atrevida, la que era capaz de vivir sin nadie hasta que él llegó a su vida y llena de reservas capaz de darle una paliza a cualquiera. Aun con el cuello mal y su respiración cortada, se encaró.

\- Él me llenó de palabras de amor, no mató a nadie en mi nombre y ha estado a mi lado cuando tu no estabas

\- Lo hice porque eres mi emperatriz y te mereces mucho más que la galaxia entera...

\- ¡Lo único que quería de ti era tu amor y cada vez me dabas menos!- estalló finalmente- Me mentiste desde el primer día, éramos felices hasta que tuviste que regresar por esas pesadillas y decirme la verdad a medias. ¡Hasta ahora solo me has dado verdades a medias! ¡Dime como amo a alguien que solo me da verdades a medias y no muestra amor!- este intentó acercarse a ella, pero reaccionó de una forma que solo hirió a Ben- ¡No me toques, Kylo Ren! Le decía que no me iba con él a la Resistencia porque estaba contigo, pero ya no

\- ¿Te uniras a esos traidores para verme muerto?- ella no contesto, simplemente le dio la espalda- Porque si es así, mátame ahora. Coge mi sable mátame, húndela en mi pecho. No podría vivir sin ti. Sabes que tienes más que mi corazón y razón...

\- Pero no tu verdad- terminó la frase. Ella seguía sin girarse, sin ver como Kylo Ren o Ben Solo se había arrodillado en la tierra, rogando en silencio que no se marchara y lo dejara solo. No sabía de lo quera capaz si ella lo dejaba solo- No me uniré a la Resistencia porque te amo, no quiero ver tu cadáver quemando en la hoguera. Solo me iré. Búscame cuando muera Kylo Ren y viva el Ben Solo del que yo me enamoré y vi una futura familia.

Se marchó de aquel lugar acompañado del sonido del rio y los gritos de Kylo Ren queriendo evitar su marcha ver. No podía con él. Acababa de matar a la única persona que fue capaz de dividir su amor. Lo sentía por Poe, sus cartas la habían enamorado y sus besos vuelto caramelo, pero no podía marcharse con él estando legalmente casada con Kylo Ren. Algo si que le había dado con su muerte. Una llave que jamás pensó que iba a coger: abandonarlo para volver a Jakku. Solo cogió lo que ella creía imprescindible en aquella mansión y cogió una de las naves para volver, haciendo creer al piloto que era orden de su marido.

Esa soledad y la vuelta a la dulce ignorancia de la guerra habían hecho regresar a la verdadera Rey.

¿Algún día volvería Ben a su vida? Esa pregunta dejó de planteársela al tercer día de soledad en Jakku. No pensaba en él porque había dejado de amarlo, había dejado de pensar en él porque con su imagen, recordaba las manos de la muerte y aquello resentía más los sentimientos que tenía.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mi hermosa Rey:

Por favor, lee esta carta al final. Se que nunca te ha gustado que escribiera a mano porque odias mi letra y las grandísimas faltas de ortografía te ponen muy nerviosa. Si he decidido que sea así, es porque es la mejor forma de transmitirte mis sentimientos, serte sincero, decirte toda la verdad y que seas tu quien piense el futuro de nuestra relación.

Te tengo que ser sincero en tantas cosas que he perdido el número. Empezado por mi pasado.

Soy el hijo único de un hombre que odio y una madre que me entregó al maestro Luke Skywalker para evitar que mis demonios siguieran con el acoso para pasarme al lado oscuro. Ella mantenía su "es la última esperanza" como premisa para abandonarme. Era cierto que desde pequeño el lado oscuro me acechaba hasta en las peores pesadillas pero fue lo peor que podían haber hecho jamás. Fui uno de los caballeros que se levantaron y destrozaron cada molécula de luz que tuvieran dentro para matar, hacer todo lo necesario para que el imperio regresase. Pero en una de mis campañas en Jakku, uno de los más olvidados, tuve el accidente. Pensé que iba a morir.

Pero llegaste tu. Me salvaste la vida desinteresadamente. Tu, la flor del desierto, el rayo de sol, pura luz que supo llegar a mi corazón. Me diste agua, comida, me ayudaste a pesar de no tener nada. No conocías la oscuridad que había en mi. Me enamoraste con la primera sonrisa que me dedicaste cuando cambiabas una de las vendas, tu bondad y despreocupación me llegaron hondo. Solo entonces sentí un miedo que nunca creí que iba a tener. Era intenso, hasta doloroso. ¿Qué iba a pasar si te contaba la verdad? ¿Qué yo era el malvado Kylo Ren? Solo entonces me acordé del nombre que me pusieron y me presenté como ese Ben Solo del que te enamoraste. Te mentí en varias otras cosas, pero me convencía que era lo necesario para no ahuyentarte.

La primera vez te dije "te amo" era de un corazón que había vuelto a sentir de una forma verdadera e intensa. El primer beso de amor verdadero tuvo una mezcla de inocencia que creía perdida y amor que creía nunca viviría. No te miento que solo en ese momento las palabras de grandes poetas enamorados que leía en su día cobraron sentido finalmente. Eras (y sigues siendo) ese algo que completaba finalmente mi vida.

Solo en ese momento me di cuenta que no te merecía. ¿Cómo un caballero oscuro podría tener esa felicidad permitido? Mi control sobre la fuerza y ese pasado que te tapaba me decían claramente que no. Ya no podía estar oculto viviendo la mejor etapa de mi vida ajeno a todo el caos que ayude a salir. Te di mi primera verdad a medias, utilicé la fuerza para convencer a Unkar que me diera una nave y terminé lo que había empezado. Pero no por poder. Ese Kylo Ren hambriento de poder había dado paso a un Kylo Ren ansiosos por terminar el trabajo de inmediato para reencontrase contigo, decirte la verdad y ofrecerte todo aquello que pudiera. Poner la galaxia entera a tus pies era mi mayor meta. Hacerte no solo mi reina, la emperatriz que gobernaría sobre todos con esa mano llena de luz envuelta en mi oscuridad...

Al contarte la verdad y llevarte a fuera de Jakku sentí que algo iba a ir realmente mal. Y no me equivoque. Intentaba estar más contigo pero siempre había algo en medio: misiones, intentos de levantamiento... todo aquello que bien conoces. Te juro que intentaba estar contigo y tener esa familia que queríamos en una de las noches del desierto. Sabías que tenía el nombre para nuestro primer hijo apuntado en un papel guardado en mi escritorio pero nunca supe que pensaste. Cada vez me cantabas menos y tenías ese visible miedo cada vez que no sabías como llamarme. Intenté compensar de la mejor forma cada error mío, con lujos y el amor que podía darte en un breve tiempo, pensando que era la única forma de tener mis dos amores a mi lado. Te marchabas de mi lado, te veías ausente, ya no me cantabas y me negaba a hacer más esfuerzos para estar juntos por complacer mi ansia de poder.

Dolor. Odio. Ira. Fueron las cosas que sentí cuando te seguí aquella noche, extrañado de que te fueras a esas horas a los campos de Naboo. ¿Estaban las cosas tan mal como para que tuvieras un amante? Al parecer si. No puedo mentirte: sentí un gran placer cuando mate a ese piloto desgraciado. ¡Solo yo tenía derecho a amarte! Sacaste esa Rey de la que una vez me enamoré, valiente y sincera, y te marchaste sin escuchar mis suplicas.

No podías marcharte, yo te amaba. Mi amor hubiera sido suficiente para los dos si te hubieras quedado a mi lado en el gran trono. Te necesitaba. No podías marcharte.

Pero lo hiciste.

Y con tu ida, un gran debate se abrió en mi. ¿Debía seguir Kylo Ren en el poder o morir para que el enamorado Ben Solo pudiera completar ese anhelo de tener una familia contigo? Dos voces en mi debatieron por días. Quería calmar la sed de ambos con muy locas mentiras, pensando que podrías volver y estar juntos con amor y poder. Pero que mentira más grande. Todos los crímenes de Kylo Ren te alejaban de mi irremediablemente, pero la pobreza alejaba a Ben Solo de esa vida corriente que queríamos.

Entendí que no se pueden tener dos amos porque odiaría a uno y amaría al otro. No podía ser Ben Solo y Kylo Ren a la vez. Debía escoger y matar a uno de los dos.

Y me di cuenta de que por semanas solo había perdido el tiempo. Te necesitaba a mi lado tanto como el aire que respiraba, el silencio del palacio me ahogaba, ni dolor sentía. En busca de una emoción, me llegue a herir a mi mismo, pero no me daba el alivio que necesitaba. Estaba incompleto. El poder no podía darme aquello que me completaba.

Cuando te llegue esta carta, yo ya habré terminado mi cruzada de redención y estaré en camino para buscarte. Te reconquistaré como sea. Si hace falta, me arrancaré el corazón solo para dártelo y tenerte a mi lado.

Te amo y esa es mi única verdad."

Otro día de duro trabajo concluía con una preciosa puesta de sol. A su lado, su compañero ya estaba comiendo sus raciones. Le insultó por no haberla esperado. El silencio era hambriento, pues las pocas raciones se hacían esperar hasta el atardecer, único momento en el que podían estar los dos juntos. Algo que le costaba admitir era que él conseguía más que ella por tener un diferente trabajo, a pesar de que algunos le pasaban material extra por saber su pasado. Igualmente, todo era pobre, sencillo, pero tranquilo y feliz.

El pasado de cada unos no había evitado crear esa solida y sincera amistad entre Finn y Rey.

Finn le contó que fue un desertor por no aguantar las ordenes de la Capitana Phasma. Él no podía matar y simplemente decidió huir, dando la casualidad de llegar a Jakku y perderse en la arena. Rey simplemente decidió ayudarlo por pena. Después de ayudarlo a recuperarse, le contó cada una de las novedades que habían sucedido en el gran nuevo imperio. Le costó reconocerla, y le pidió máxima discreción, pues le tocaba contar su historia. Le contó como esa historia de amor aun no había llegado realmente a su final. Para la gente del imperio, ella estaba desaparecida por culpa de la Resistencia (una mentira seguramente de Kylo Ren), ganando empatía con sistemas que antes se mostraban difíciles de dominar, y por lo tanto, ella seguía casada con ese tirano. No podía negarlo, siempre pensaba en los dos grandes hombres que entraron en su vida sin anunciarse: Poe Dameron y Ben Solo. Aun se sentía culpable y la indirecta ejecutora de Poe, el hombre que la llenó de tiernas y amorosas palabras aun conociéndola solo de vista. Y echaba de menos a Ben Solo, el mentiroso que supo llegar primero a su corazón. Sabía que solo gritando que era la desaparecida emperatriz, llamarían a Kylo Ren para que les diera una recompensa a cambio de llevársela, pero no vería a Ben. Durante ese tiempo, intentó mantener vivo ese recuerdo del hombre que rescató, pero solo llegaba a su mente el despiadado y loco Kylo Ren: Aquel que conquistó rápido la galaxia "por ella", quien mostró una larga sombra de la que ella se enamoró, quien la abandonó en aquel frío mundo, quien se olvidó por días decir que la amaba y llegó a matar a Dameron pensando que era su amante. No quería volver a ver a Kylo Ren aunque significara olvidarse de Ben y cada detalle que habían marcado su decisión de entregarse a él. Era doloroso, costaba, era como cortarse una mano, pero sabía que ese esfuerzo merecía por la gran recompensa. Era algo que siempre le iba a agradecer a Poe y lo llevaría en el corazón: darle la fuerza para desencadenarse de todo aquello y volver a ser la Rey que peleaba por ella en total libertad.

\- Rey, ¿no estarás pensando de nuevo en eso, verdad?- la pilló Finn. Ella solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, bastante avergonzada. No podía negar que tenía una leve sospecha de que el ex-soldado estaba algo enamorado de ella, pero ambos tenían esas reservas por ser una mujer casada- Creo que a Poe le hubiera gustado verte así: libre y feliz

\- A veces me pregunto que hubiera pasado si hubiera accedido a irme con él a la Resistencia- le admitió mientras dejaba el bol en la arena- o si hubiera hecho caso a Ben, coger su sable y matarlo. Esto no estaría pasando.

\- Deja de pensar en universos alternativos. No te sientan bien, y mañana tenemos que madrugar para otro gran día.

\- Tienes razón... mañana se cumplen 31 días de que te encontré y 61 de que yo llegué. ¿Quieres que lo celebremos con unos deslizamientos por las dunas?

\- ¡Estaría buenísimo! y podríamos buscar un poco de polvo fresa para el agua o una ración diferente. Quizás en el mercado encontramos algo para este primer mes juntos ¡y los que vengan! Solo necesitamos buscarlos con fuerza.

A veces envidiaba la actitud positiva de Finn. No podía entender la razón de que fuera tan optimista y buena persona después de haber estado en las tropas de Phasma. Quizás ese lado malo había reforzado ese espíritu positivo que tenía. No podría explicar a ciencia cierta, pues ella solo había sacado esa Rey que tuvo que reprimir cuando era la emperatriz. A veces hasta combatía con él en peleas como entretenimiento. Pero siempre miraba el lado positivo de esa vida que tenían.

El día empezaba bastante flojo, pues le costaba bastante encontrar restos vendibles. Igualmente ella siguió buscando y rascando de donde podía para que el jefe pudiera darle algo más. Solo cuando creyó que nada más entraba en su bolsa, fue directa a la tienda donde pudo conseguir bastantes unidades. Como siempre, fue a ver como iba su amigo. Vio que una señora y una joven se detenían a hablar con él de piezas. Decidió dar media vuelta y esperarlo en la casa, pero la joven se quedó en shock al verla y llamó la atención de la señora, quien con las manos empezó a llamar su atención para que fuera. Por la cara de Finn, supo que no debía ir, por lo que salió corriendo a su vehículo para marcharse a la casa.

\- Mira que he traído: para hacer zumo de mango. Tranquila, traigo una cantimplora- vio la cara de preocupación de Rey- ¿aun piensas en esa señora y la chica? Tranquila, cuando te perdieron me preguntaron a ver si sabía donde vivías y les di una dirección equivocada. ¿Brindamos por nosotros y vamos a deslizarnos?

Ella asintió e hizo las raciones mientras el preparaba el zumo. Cenaron fuera y nada más terminar hicieron la gran caminada a las dunas. Sin duda, esos deslizamientos eran como un soplo de aire fresco en su día a día. Toda esa diversión borraba cada pena que la golpeaba brutalmente. Borraba el pasado de cada uno y se mezclaba con aquella irritante arena. Hacía que se olvidara de todo lo que podía pasar al día siguiente. Jugando, no eran más que dos niños inocentes ajenos a todo el caos que los adultos si sabían. Cuando volvieron, la misma señora y la joven los esperaban. Ambos vieron que no tenían por donde escapar, por lo que tuvieron que recibirlas.

\- Soy la general Leia Organa de la Resistencia y ella Jessika Pava- se presentaron bastante tranquilas, a diferencia de Rey y Finn- No sabíamos que íbamos a encontrarte aquí, emperatriz Rey de Ren

\- Renuncié a eso hace dos meses- aclaró ella rápidamente

\- Les pido que no hablen más del tema y se marchen sin decir que ella esta aquí a nadie- entró Finn en la conversación intentando defenderla

\- ¿Tu quien eres realmente, mercader?- Pregunto Pava bastante sorprendida de verlo defender a esa mujer

\- Finn. Fui stormtrooper, deserté en cuanto pude y acabé en Jakku. Ella y yo somos buenos amigos y no esta en nuestros planes volver a todo aquello

\- Decían que tu estabas a favor y desparecida por culpa de mi compañero Dameron.

A Rey se le escaparon unas lágrimas al escuchar su apellido. El dolor y aquel resentimiento salía a flote. Su mente le jugo una muy mala pasada, haciéndola recordar como su marido mataba a Poe Dameron delante de ella. A pesar de la libertad y decisión positiva que saco de ahí, no podía olvidar el sangriento y final fatal de aquella noche. Leía pidió que se marcharan tanto el chico como su piloto. Lo que iba a hablar debía ser realmente privado.

\- ¿Sabías que Kylo Ren realmente se llama Ben Solo?

\- Señora, mi historia con él es privada pero fue el nombre que me dio cuando lo salvé. Hasta ahora no me había cuestionado si era real o no.

\- ¿Lo amaste realmente?

\- Lo amo pero sus mentiras y lo que le hizo a Poe fueron lo que me movieron a irme de su lado. Nunca me dijo una verdad, solo las cosas a medias. Pero, dígame porque esta tan interesada en saberlo

\- Porque soy su madre- Rey no se lo creía y empezó a negar con la cabeza hasta que le enseñó una foto que confirmaba todo. Se sintió avergonzada y un poco decepcionada. No porque la general de la Resistencia fuera su suegra, si no porque él nunca le habló de sus padres a diferencia de ella- y me alegró de haber conocido a mi nuera. Pero tenía entendido que tu eras una persona fría y una de las causantes de más muertes, por lo que se mandó a Poe Dameron para matarte

\- Indirectamente, es verdad. Kylo...Ben me dijo que conquisto la galaxia lo más rápido que pudo para poder volver conmigo y vivir sin miedo a nuestro amor. Soy la culpable de la muerte de Poe porque él se enamoró de mi y quería llevarme a la resistencia con ustedes porque me veía encada a Ben. Él no creía en el hombre detrás del monstruo como yo.

\- ¿Todavía es posible llevarlo de vuelta al lado luminoso?- preguntó esperanzada su madre. Solo en ese momento, Rey tuvo dudas en contestar o no. Pensó en cada detalle que había pasado con él, en todo lo que había hecho él cuando ella era una emperatriz no solo de título, también de su vida.

\- Si volviera a ser el Ben en el que vi una familia, hubiera ido. Yo le dije que volviera a mi únicamente cuando volviera a serlo porque no soportaba tocarlo después de matar a Poe delante a pesar de mis sentimientos, y han pasado dos meses... No se si eso le sirve

\- Me sirve lo suficiente. Según los reportes, te teníamos nosotros y dimos por hecho de que era Poe, porque BB-8 nunca apareció. ¿Dónde fue?

\- En Naboo

\- Iremos nosotros, tranquila. Tu tan solo sigue aquí. A no ser que queráis tu y tu amigo revolucionaros

\- Finn y yo aquí somos felices lejos del conflicto. Ya nos ha hecho mucho daño

Los días siguientes a la ida de Leia Organa y Jessika Pava fueron bastante extraños entre ambos. Finn se negaba a contar que había hablado fuera con aquella piloto mientras que ella si le había contado que había conversado con Organa y ese miedo había vuelto a salir. Le había dicho que no era para nada esperanza a que él volviera y montar una familia dejándolo solo, miedo a que apareciera Kylo Ren y la obligara a cumplir sus votos de matrimonio. Finn intentaba ser comprensivo con ella pero seguía mostrándose distante, como si el tema de verdad lo afectara. Fueron unos momentos que ella no hubiera imaginado que tendrían.

Solo entonces empezó a teorizar y a sentirse realmente incómoda pensando que Pava le había propuesto irse con ellos a lugar. Ella no quería verlo marchar de su lado para ir a la guerra de parte de la Resistencia. No quería que manchara sus manos de sangre a pesar de que haya recibido entrenamiento para ello.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Finn?- el respondió con un "nada" bastante alejado de lo que quería decir realmente. Aquello solo molestó a la chica- Estos días has estado muy alejado de mi. ¿Qué te dijo Pava?

\- Me ofreció entrar en la Resistencia y le dije que no, pero me ha quedado el gusano dentro. La posibilidad de redimirme como soldado y enmendar mis errores es muy fuerte. Pero la idea de separarme de todo esto, de ti, no lo soportaría. Es muy complicado. ¿Qué pasa si eres tu la primera en abandonarme? Imagina que llega tu marido y te vas con él sin importar que esté aquí solo. O que él me mate pensando que soy tu amante. Son muchas dudas que me plante ahora. Quizás no estemos juntos todos los meses que estén por llegar.

\- Nunca pensé que te iba a escuchar decir eso. Siempre estas tan... optimista que se me hace extraño- reconoció ella tras un breve silencio. Buscó las palabras perfectas, pues era un tema muy lioso a pesar de tener la apariencia de algo sencillo. Los sentimientos eran los que liaban cada fibra del tema- Yo no te puedo asegurar nada. No creo que vaya a aparecer ahora y me obligue a marcharme. Pudo hacer eso mismo el día en que yo me marche u obligarme a quedarme con por la fuerza. Solo estoy segura de una cosa, mi querido Finn: no me iré para buscarlo. Seguiremos juntos si no te vas con la Resistencia. No quiero sonar egoísta, pero no puedo aceptar que te vayas y llenes tus manos de sangre. No lo soportaría.

\- Sabes que suena muy egoísta y no se. Que el tiempo nos diga que es lo mejor.

Aquella conversación se dio por terminada en ese mismo momento. Y no se volvió a repetir. Rey sabía que eso estaba mal, que tenían que hablar más de eso. Debía haber algo más de fondo, pero se negaba a contar y aquello había resentido un tanto toda la confianza que se tenían, para mayor odio. Los días volvieron a pasar lentos y felices en ese planeta. Nada externo les afectaba y los gusanillos de enrolarse en la resistencia habían desaparecido finalmente. Volvían a contar los días para celebrar ese día que se conocieron. Cada rayón en la pared era una sonrisa más que se regalaban entre los dos. Ya se podía escuchar algunas voces diciendo que eran los dos eran una pareja, pero ellos dos y aquellos que sabían su verdad sabían que no era para nada así. Realmente no querían nada más. Todo era suficiente.

\- Ya son dos meses juntos, peanut- le comentó mientras que comían fuera. Al estar todo oscuro, no pudieron salir a jugar, pero decidieron estar tranquilos cantando al lado de la hoguera. No sabía a ciencia cierta porque la llamaba con el nombre de ese fruto, pues les tenía alergia- 61 días desde que te encontré.

\- Creo que es hora de que te confiese algo. Tengo un poco de miedo a decírtelo pero creo que ya es hora.- se notaba muy nervioso, Rey solo supo mostrarse interesada ante sus palabras- Rey, yo...yo...

\- ¡Ahí están!- escucharon gritar a un droide con esa voz metálica chirriante interrumpiendo la conversación- Esta misiva es para usted, señorita.

Finn no pudo terminar de decir las palabras, pues ella se levantó y fue a cogerla. Al ver sus lágrimas caer, pudo hacerse una idea de lo que debía ser. Una vez más, se recordaba el gran abismo que los separaba irremediablemente, esas cadenas de las que no pudo liberarse. Debía ser una carta del tirano. Ella lo leyó para si misma, algo que Finn pudo entenderlo. Lo leía de una forma un poco extraña para que las lágrimas no hicieran que la tinta se corriera. Por su rostro, podía ver cuando estaba de acuerdo y cuando se indignaba realmente. Guardo con cuidado la carta y pidió un gran abrazo a su amigo para poder consolarse. No tenía gran idea de como afrontar aquello. Decidieron entrar y descansar para el día siguiente.

Estaba más tranquila y guardó con sumo cariño aquella carta. Tenía miedo y noto una división dentro tan fuerte como lo tuvo cuando vivía Poe. ¿Mentía o era verdad? ¿La amaba o solo era una forma de engañarla? ¿Tardaba tanto por eso? No había aprendido nada en absoluto. Una vez más, su esperanza y todo lo que ella creía conocer chocaban con un muro de ignorancia y realidad a la que no sabía como enfrentarse. Las dudas fueron comiendo cada parte que ella creía seguras, haciéndola realmente vulnerable.

Finn, por su parte, solo podía estar al margen y ver como ella salía de esa batalla mental, tragando cada palabra que tenía guardada y quería decirle. Ella no sospechaba de que iba el tema de conversación e incluso había agrandado ese vacío existente, océano de hechos, lamentos y lágrimas de sufrimiento por eso que jamás se iba a cumplir. Solo deseaba que esa situación, ellos dos juntos y solos, fuera lo mas larga posible. Una pequeña esperanza del ex stormtrooper susurraba que el tiempo iba a ser bálsamo de esa herida y se lo podría decir. ¿debía escuchar ese susurro a pesar de que cada cumplimiento de mes algo los interrumpiera?

Los días volvían a apilarse como si nada, casi cumpliendo otro mes más. Rey parecía haberse olvidado de aquella carta y volvía a sonreír, haciendo que entre ella y Finn volviera esa confianza y forma que había antes de la carta o la entrada de la Resistencia. Ese tercer mes lo querían pasar tranquilos en la arena, algo que era realmente comprensible. Por no romper ese tranquilo ambiente, Finn decidió no decir ni confesar nada. Hacer que cada una de las cosas se quedaran perdidas en la arena como la mayoría de las cosas.

Esa ocasión no llego nadie.

Ni en la siguiente.

Ni en la siguiente.

Hasta que se cumplieron seis meses.

En el, Rey ya sabía que quería confesarle, pero no le daba oportunidad, pues temía un futuro con alguien. Ya no tenía la misma esperanza de espera como antes. No quería engañarlo, pero tampoco quería borrar esa su esperanza. Se sentía demasiado cruel. Rey decidió hacer su vida como si nunca hubiera leído aquella carta de Ben. Lo quería dar por muerto. Hacer como si nunca hubiera llorado por unas palabras de su marido, palabras capaces de tocar su fibra sensible y hacerla recordar tiempos felices. No. Kylo Ren había matado a Ben Solo. Esa era la única verdad.

Cada vez que los días se apilaban, se enternecía más por las muestras de cariño que le daba Finn. El día anterior, ambos volvieron juntos a su casa conversando del tema.

\- ¡Siete meses juntos ya! ¿Quién lo iba a decir?

\- Tu, seguramente- intentó bromear ella con falso éxito

\- Mañana podríamos ir a las dunas como la otra vez o...

Su conversación fue interrumpida cuando Rey, inexplicablemente se quedo de pie, en su sitio. Su rostro de sorpresa hizo que mirara al frente y toparse con un hombre de negro. Debía ser atérmico porque si no, no comprendía como podía seguir viviendo en el desierto de negro. Se quitó la capucha y pudo ver que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. En cuanto Rey vio el rostro de aquella persona parada frente a ellos, solo pudo desmayarse de la impresión. Nada más despertarse, en la casa, de noche, pidió a Finn que los dejara solos.

\- ¿Quién es ese?- fue lo primero que preguntó el hombre

\- Un muy buen amigo que rescaté, Kylo Ren

\- No, soy Ben, te lo juro. He restaurado la Republica, he hablado con mis padres... no te miento. No sabía que habías hablado con mi madre, Leia Organa. Un día te presento a Han y a Chewbacca, les vas a encantar.

\- Quien seas, no tenías porque haber vuelto. Estaba bien sin ti

\- ¿Por ese chico?- preguntó bastante celoso- Él no es tu marido. Yo si

\- Tranquilízate, solo es un muy buen amigo. Además, no tendría porque explicarte nada. No me dejaste explicarte nada ese día y mataste a alguien inocente.

\- No es inocente el amante de mi mujer

\- ¡No éramos amantes! Siempre me negué a irme, es verdad que me robaba besos y me entregaba palabras de amor- aquello la estaba alterando. Y él lo sabía, hablar de aquel día era doloroso para ambos- No quiero hablar más del tema. Delante mío solo tengo a Kylo Ren.

\- ¡No es verdad! Soy yo, Ben- en sus ojos se podía ver la suplica, y sus manos agarraron fuerte las suyas, ansiando ver de ella un mínimo de amor- ¿Leíste mi carta? Ahí dije toda la verdad

\- Se la dijiste a una carta para que pudiera leerlo porque no te atreves a decírmela. Me querías lista para recibirte con los brazos abiertos, pero no, Ben, las cosas no son así. Hubiera preferido que no me mandaras nada y recibirte de sorpresa para que me lo digas a que lo tenga que leer.

\- Rey, ¿me amas?- ella no respondió, simplemente miró para otra parte- ¿qué ha pasado en mi ausencia? ¿Me has dejado de amar porque mate a alguien delante de ti? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me vuelvas a amar?

\- Yo nunca te deje de amar. Eres mi marido aunque hayan sistemas de por medio.- dijo ella con una sonrisa bastante triste- pero mis sentimientos han sido traicionados al momento que le cortaste la cabeza sin importarte que estuviera delante. No te he sido infiel aunque haya vivido con Finn porque es mi amigo y lo sabe todo, porque con él tuve esa confianza que tu no me diste desde el primer día. ¿Quién me asegura que no vuelvas a mentirme o que caigas en la oscuridad?

Ben podía sentirlo: la desconfianza, el cariño, la tristeza y la alegría se peleaban dentro de ella. No podía forzarla, comprendía que la había roto y la situación en la que se había presentado no era de las mejores, pero no podía detenerse a si mismo. Había deseado por tanto tiempo tenerla delante que se volvía pesadilla no poder siquiera tocarla. Y tener ese extraño esperando fuera a que terminara su conversación lo enfadaba y ponía un tanto celoso.

\- Para el mundo, Kylo Ren murió cuando asesino a Snoke. Podríamos volver a casarnos donde sea y tener nuestra familia. ¿te acuerdas del nombre que quería ponerle si era niño o niña?

\- Si era niño Anakin por tu abuelo, pero si era niña Dasha porque descubriste que significaba "regalo de dios". Nunca te dije que, por muy dulce que me pareciera, si era niña la llamásemos Luna o Laura, porque no creía que los fuéramos a tener enseguida. Cada vez estabas más ausente en mi vida y veía lejos el crear esa familia que tanto dijimos. No podía imaginarme a los niños corriendo por el palacio esperando a que llegara su padre vestido de negro después de haber matado al enemigo. Que crecieran en un ambiente post-bélico me asustaba, más si al ser sensibles a la fuerza Snoke y tu los... los guiabais por el lado oscuro

Era la primera vez que hablaban de aquello con una transparencia total. No podía negar que su miedo iba a ser real si seguía ahí, si hubieran sido sensible, lo hubieran hecho. Pero ya no iba a ser así. Ya no había razón de temer eso.

\- Por mucho que me cueste, Rey, te voy a reconquistar tal y como soy: un Ben Solo sin nada más que estos sentimientos. Que mi corazón te hable y explicarte por que te quiero, aunque sea con versos que no sepa hacer.

\- Oh, Ben... si yo te dijera que no hace falta...- pensó ella viendo apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Dejó pasar a Finn y fueron a descansar- Solo nos separa mis dudas y desconfianza por ti


End file.
